villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Todd Grimshaw
Todd Grimshaw is a central character in Coronation Street, who appeared from 2001 to 2004, made two guest returns in 2007 and 2011, then again full-time from 2013 onward in which he took on a villainous role. He is the son of Eileen Grimshaw and the younger half-brother of Jason. He is played by Bruno Langley, who also portrayed Adam Mitchell in Doctor Who. History In his original stint in the series, Todd wasn't really villainous. He gave up his studies and got together with Sarah Platt and was thinking of adopting her daughter Bethany. However he soon discovered he was gay and had an affair behind her back with a nurse at a hospital where he worked as a porter. Sarah was angry and distraught, and the stress lead to them losing their son Billy who was born prematurely. Unable to face the backlash from Coronation Street residents, Todd left for London to continue his studies in 2004. The character made a return in 2007 for Jason's wedding to Sarah and they made up and put their bad feelings behind them. Todd made a return for Easter weekend in 2011, and it was apparent he was embarrassed by his roots and didn't want to stick around long. He got annoyed by his mother's carry on when she got drunk in the pub and hoped to make a quick getaway. Todd eventually made up with Eileen, before leaving for London once again. Todd returned in late 2013 and it was clear he had changed for the worst. It was revealed the reason for his quick comeback was because he had stolen money from a boyfriend which was intended for a holiday. To help Todd Eileen paid the man off and he left. Todd took interest in local gay nurse Marcus Dent, who was in a heterosexual relationship with Maria Connor and a father figure to her son Liam. Todd began to manipulate Marcus and they had an affair. This was later discovered by an upset Maria and Marcus found himself thrown out. In an act of cruelty, Todd later dumped Marcus after getting bored of his mind games, much to the disgust of his family. Marcus did manage to make up with Maria as she understood how manipulate and evil Todd could be, but Marcus chose to leave the street for a new life. Todd's family grew tired of his antics and when he tried to invite them for a meal to the local restaurant the Bistro, they didn't show up. Leaving the place, he wandered off and ended up being mugged and badly beaten. His family felt guilty and Eileen invited Todd back to stay with her and it appeared they finally made peace. But unaware to them, Todd had felt betrayal and the trauma of his injuries led to his plans for revenge... Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In love villains Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Siblings Category:Love rivals